Wedding Vows
by Violet Nyte
Summary: (1+2, AU) On the day of his wedding to Relena, Heero can't help but think he's making a huge mistake. Will he go through with it? Will Duo come to his ex-lover's wedding, and will he try and stop Heero? (slight RFO) --finished!--
1. Dearly Beloved

LSE // 8-4-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter One: Dearly Beloved)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
Dearly Beloved  
  
  
  
  
"Relena, stop fidgeting!"  
  
"Remember, Milliard, you should let Relena set the pace..."  
  
"My bouquet! Lucrezia, have you seen my..."  
  
"It's right here, Relena, now hold still!"  
  
With a reluctant sigh, the young woman held her peace while her Maid   
of Honor busied herself with attaching the delicate veil to the   
elaborate hair design Relena had managed to create. Wisps of golden   
hair floated elegantly about the young bride's face, but she irritably  
knocked them aside.  
  
"Dorothy, do you have my shoes?"  
  
Split eyebrows raised as Dorothy lifted the pair of white high heels   
held firmly in her hands, "Of course, Relena."  
  
Lucrezia Noin sighed and firmly jabbed a hair clip into the mass of   
blonde locks. "Relena, you have to calm down. No one's forgotten   
anything. This is going to be perfect.  
  
Relena bit her lower lip in a slight pout, "I know, but I can't have   
anything go wrong. This is the most important day in my life. In   
Heero's, too."  
  
"Speaking of the groom, has anyone seen him?"  
  
At Dorothy's wrongly put words, Relena's eyes widened on horror, "You   
can't find Heero?"  
  
Seeing his chance to escape the room full of women, Milliard quickly   
volunteered to locate the supposedly misplaced groom. Relena shot her   
brother a radiant grin and allowed Noin to continue her ministrations.  
  
Safely out in the hallways, Milliard wasted no time gaining as much   
distance as he could. Unfortunately, the groom's holding cell was   
near the bride's make-shirt boudoir. He rapped upon the oak door and   
received a shouted, "Hai!" in return.  
  
The best man, Trowa, stood inside along with Quatre and Wufei. Heero   
sat slouched in a chair, face buried in his hands as his friends   
attempted to console him.  
  
Milliard cleared his throat. "The bride's party was unsure if the   
groom had made it safely to the church."  
  
Translated from politeness, that roughly meant, "Relena's frantic   
Heero might have made a run for it."  
  
The hopeless groom in question lifted his head and looked at Milliard   
with an almost pleading look. "Your sister's a good girl."  
  
"Yes, one of the best. You'll not find a better wife."  
  
Wufei gave an indifferent sniff, "You can tell the onna Yuy's not   
going anywhere."  
  
Quatre knelt beside Heero and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat,   
"You'll be happy with Relena. Your just having second thoughts,   
that's all. It's perfectly normal."  
  
"For women," Wufei announced. "Showing such weakness! Yuy, I'm   
ashamed of you. If you weren't sure, why did you ask her to marry   
you?"  
  
Slowly, Milliard made his escape, but it went unnoticed by the four   
boys inside. At least Relena would be content to know her groom was,   
indeed, within the church. And judging by what he'd seen, Heero   
wasn't likely to flee.  
  
Inside the small chamber, Trowa had taken up trying to convince Heero   
he shouldn't make a mad dash for freedom. "Wufei and Quatre are right.  
It's just nerves."  
  
"Relena will be a good wife."  
  
"That's right. None better."  
  
Heero stared at Quatre blankly, "She loves me."  
  
"Yes, she loves you deeply. You can just see the love pouring off of   
her. It wasn't bad luck, you could go look at her. She's so happy."   
At least, Quatre assumed the mad look Relena had been carrying around   
in her eyes was glee. Or insanity, a small part of him muttered.  
  
Heero shook his head, still not fully convinced. Why did he ask   
Relena to marry him? If Duo were here, he want to know what the hell   
Heero'd been smoking when he had uttered those foolish words. Why he   
had asked Relena to marry him.  
  
  
"You're not going to leave, are you?" Quatre asked suddenly, shaking   
Heero free of the memories. Trowa and Wufei leaned in some to hear   
the answer.  
  
//"Get the fuck out! Now!" Duo screamed, grabbing the nearest   
available object, a pillow, and throwing it at Heero.//  
  
//"What the fuck's your problem? Dammit, Duo!"//  
  
//"Leave! Dammit, fucking leave!"//  
  
//"Go to hell!" Heero screamed, slamming the door closed with all his   
might. The walls quivered as the whole house seemed to resonate with   
rage.//  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, "No. No, I'm not."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, then Quatre said almost timidly,   
"Duo called."  
  
Jerking out of the chair, Heero had the small blonde gripped tightly   
by the shoulders, a wild look in his eyes, "What?!"  
  
Trowa stepped forward with a slightly concerned look on his face, but   
Heero quickly released the young man and turned away. Pacing along   
the edge of the room, he ignored the identically startled stares   
Wufei and Quatre were giving him.  
  
"You never sent him an invitation," Quatre accused softly, waving   
away Trowa's concern with a slight smile.  
  
"No, I didn't," Heero said slowly, looking over at the Arabian. "You   
told him."  
  
"You should have sent him an invitation."  
  
"Hn. Well, he's not going to show up, so why waste paper?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jamming fingers through the tangled mass of chestnut, Duo idly   
reached for the brush he knew sat beside the hotel bed. Unfortunately,  
it had been jostled from it's usual position by a toothbrush, which   
Duo picked up instead.   
  
Paying very little attention to what he was doing, Duo started to go   
through the mechanics of brushing his hair. Feeling quite foolish and   
glad no one had seen that, Duo shook himself enough into reality to   
locate the proper grooming tool.  
  
Laying beside him on the bed was the scrawled information Quatre had   
yielded only after frantic begging. He knew the church. He knew the   
time. He knew it was today.  
  
The only question was, what would he do? Bring a gift and show up all   
Maxwell grins and cheerfully congratulate that blonde bitch of a   
bride? Grab his gun and unload it into Relena's fucking slut body?  
  
Okay, he wasn't being fair. It wasn't Relena's fault Heero was an   
insensitive jerk. Still, it was easier to blame the young woman than   
his belovedly precious fucking Heero.  
  
Or himself.  
  
"Damn you, Heero," he muttered, tugging free a particularly stubborn   
knot. With a yelp he all but ripped the brush through the tangle,   
angrily attacking his defenseless hair. Wufei would be screaming   
injustice. Society for the Prevention of Hair Abuse Among Men.   
  
SPHAAM... Spam. "Spam's disgusting," he informed the nearby lamp.   
Naturally, the lamp had nothing to say to that remark.  
  
A snarl jammed through the brush and he winced, stopping the   
brutality against the innocent follicles. It wasn't their fault he'd   
fucked everything up with Heero. It wasn't their fault the only man   
he'd every loved was getting married that day.  
  
//"So, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow, then," Quatre said,   
hinting that he needed to get off the phone.//  
  
//Duo switched the phone to his other ear and muted the television,   
"Tomorrow?"//  
  
//"At the wedding. You are coming, aren't you?"//  
  
//"Who's getting married? I wasn't invited." Duo waited for a reply,   
but all he got was silence. "Quatre?"//  
  
//"Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry. Didn't anyone tell you? Heero's getting   
married to Relena tomorrow. I thought for sure you'd get an   
invitation..." Quatre let his voice trail off as shocked silence was   
all that came from Duo's end of the conversation. "I'm sorry."//  
  
Duo tossed the hair brush back onto the table and quickly plaited the   
tumble of hair into his usual braid. Securing it tightly with a hair   
tie, he got off the bed and stared down at the scrap of paper.  
  
What would he say to Heero? Won't you please run away with me and   
leave Relena at the alter? No, no, I'm sure Milliard won't kick your   
ass. Of course I'm serious. Heero, stop laughing.  
  
Like Heero would laugh. Duo sighed and picked the paper up off the   
bed. This was completely not fair.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: This 'fic was inspired by my attendance at a wedding   
today. (technically yesterday, since it's 2 in the morning) And by   
that one car commercial... Well, if you don't understand, you will.  
This started out being a one-shot, but I realized there was just so   
much more here for me to write. I honestly was going to concentrate   
on "Manifestation of Will" (which is 3+4) honestly I was! -_- Darn   
you Duo! Darn you Heero! Stop being so damn write-able!  
This 'fic is unbeta-ed...so...don't eat me. I did the best I could.  
  
Hai - yes  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	2. We Are Gathered Here Today

LSE // 8-5-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Two: We Are Gathered Here Today)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
We Are Gathered Here Today  
  
  
  
  
//"Duo!" Heero called as he stepped through the front door. Frowning   
at the silence that greeted him instead of his lover, he closed the   
door behind him and stepped warily into the living room. "Duo?"//  
  
//"KO-EEE!!" shouted Duo as he burst out from behind the sofa.//  
  
//"FUCK!" Heero shrieked, slamming back against the wall with one   
hand pressed to his chest as he took great gulps of air. Duo doubled   
over in helpless laughter. "Omae o korosu!"//  
  
//Duo came out from around the sofa and grabbed one of Heero's hands,   
pleading with the stony cobalt eyes, "Oi, Heero, you don't really   
mean that, do you? You should have seen your face..."//  
  
//Shaking his head, Heero relented and relaxed his death glare.   
Leaning forward, he shared a quick kiss with Duo before pulling away   
and murmuring, "Anyway, it's 'koi' not 'koe'."//  
  
//Duo purred slightly and nuzzled his cheek against Heero's shoulder,   
"Did I ever tell you I get a major hard one off you speaking in   
Japanese?"//  
  
//"Baka," Heero said with a slight smile.//   
  
//Duo twisted around in Heero's arms and pressing his back up against   
Heero's chest, effectively pinning the other young man to the wall.   
"You know it."//  
  
//"Ai shiteru," Heero whispered, circling his arms around Duo's slim   
waist.//  
  
"You know, Heero, you don't have to stay in this room."  
  
Heero shook free the lingering memories and stood, stretching   
slightly. He looked over at Quatre and raised one eyebrow, "Where   
would I go?"  
  
"You could take a walk around the church, get some fresh air. You've   
got at least an hour before anyone needs you."  
  
Glancing to the clock, Heero saw the small blonde did, indeed, have a   
point. The service wasn't to start until half past six, and it was   
only five. "Maybe I will do that," Heero muttered.  
  
The church was fairly empty, since none of the guests would start   
arriving for at least another thirty minutes. Dorothy darted out from   
the bridal chamber on a hunt for... The girl latched on to Heero's   
arm, gently holding him captive. "Where are you going?"  
  
"On a walk."  
  
Dorothy cast a wary glance to the door he'd come from, mentally   
judging the likely hood of this being an escape attempt. "Okay," she   
said slowly, "but if you see Trieze arrive, let me know?"  
  
He nodded once and quickly exited the church, standing for a moment   
on the steps to gather his thoughts. It was a gorgeous day. Almost as   
if Relena had arranged it that way. Relena was a good girl, she'd   
make a fine wife. Everyone kept saying that.  
  
Relena loved him, but did he love her? Heero jammed his hands into   
his tuxedo's pockets and started making a slow circuit of the church   
grounds. He'd asked her to marry him. He must love her, then.  
  
Then why did he dread what the next hour would bring?  
  
He didn't see the wrought-iron fence until he walked straight into   
it, knocking his head into one tall pole. Heero stumbled back with an   
oath and instinctively raised a hand to press against the injured   
skin.  
  
His eyes widened when he found himself outside the cemetery, the   
stark rows of graves stretching out before him. Heero shuddered at   
the sick irony of the situation, but he gently pulled the gate open   
and gave himself admittance into the graveyard.  
  
It was serene, oddly calm. Heero strolled among the dead, pausing to   
take in a few of the names and dates. He was mindful of the time, and   
kept his visit to the dead brief. When he reached the opposite side   
of the cemetery he let himself out and started back to the church's   
front entrance.  
  
Heero tried to picture himself years from now, living a life with   
Relena. They would have children, Relena would insist, and they'd   
live comfortably off her estates.   
  
Millard would be an uncle and Relena would shower the children with   
gifts. There would be no spankings, for how could a pacifist allow a   
hand to be raised to her children's tender posteriors?  
  
Their bedroom would hold the marriage bed and they would fuck like   
bunnies, night after savage night as he and Relena did the things   
that, up until that point, he only would have done with men.  
  
With Duo.  
  
Heero sighed as all his thoughts came circling back to braided   
chestnut hair and sparkling violet eyes so unlike Relena's.   
Everything about the two was completely opposing. Two polar opposites.  
  
In Relena he saw steel beneath velvet fluff, a woman who, despite her   
flaws and apparent weaknesses, would be loyal. She adored Heero; he   
had no doubts of her love. A blind squirrel wouldn't doubt Relena   
loved Heero.  
  
In Duo he saw a velvet fluff beneath steel. Whereas Relena was pure,   
Duo was tainted, like Heero. He shared so much in common with Duo,   
yet, they wouldn't be further from alike.  
  
Heero kicked at a rock in frustration, his eyes looking upward at the   
sky. Why did life have to be complicated? Maybe it was just last-  
minute jitters like everyone said. Up until today, he'd never doubted   
his proposal to Relena.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you," Duo informed the piece of paper.   
  
When there wasn't a reply, he turned away with a sigh and took one   
last look around the room. His bags were packed and the cab would be   
arriving downstairs any minute. All that remained was the piece of   
paper on the bed.  
  
Duo growled and snatched it up off the comforter, tucking it safely   
away inside his jacket pocket beside the train tickets. Even though   
his train wouldn't leave for another forty minutes, he wanted to get   
there in time to grab a snack.  
  
"Help with your bags, sir?" the impeccably dressed bellhop asked,   
springing forward in anticipation of a tip.  
  
Duo shook his head, dismissing the request. "I got it," he muttered,   
pushing the revolving door and freeing himself into the street.   
Setting his duffle bag on the curb, he peered around for the taxi   
he'd called from the room.  
  
Naturally, the cab would be late. As if summoned by such thoughts,   
the familiar yellow vehicle entered into the drive and pulled up   
beside Duo. "Train station," he announced, climbing into the back and   
dragging his bag along with him.  
  
The driver, most likely understanding twenty-three words of the   
English language, didn't reply. Duo would just have the assume he'd   
be taken to the train station and not somewhere else.  
  
Like the church. With a sigh, Duo reached into his pocket and pulled   
free the scrap of paper. Six-thirty. He looked to his watch. Five-oh-  
five, wait, six. He wished there was a train going out sooner, so he   
wouldn't be tempted to go crash Relena's fucking special day.  
  
//"Now?" Duo asked, grabbing Heero's wrists.//  
  
//"Not yet," the other boy whispered, guiding Duo gently through the   
doorway. "Now," he said, removing his hands from over Duo's eyes.//  
  
//"Heero!" Duo breathed, taking in the sight before him.//  
  
//"Do you like it?" Heero asked, a bit self-conscious at his bold   
gesture.//  
  
//Duo stared out at the apartment, especially at the banner slung   
across one wall. "Love it," he said firmly, wrapping his arms around   
Heero's neck. "A place just for us."//  
  
//"The rent's not that bad, nothing we can't afford."//  
  
//"Nothing you can't afford. Don't pretend like there's a we in those   
finances," Duo admonished lightly. "But I'll get a job soon, then we   
can buy a bigger refrigerator."//  
  
//Heero laughed, "The one we have is big enough for you to get lost   
in! Shouldn't we focus on filling it?"//  
  
//"You fill, I'll empty."//  
  
Duo looked up in surprise as the taxi came to stop at the train   
station. After paying the driver the right amount, he dragged his   
duffle bag out of the vehicle and peered at the schedule outside.  
  
Since it didn't look like the train had derailed further up the line,   
he had about thirty minutes before departure. Plenty of time to grab a   
quick bite to eat. Shouldering his bag, he went inside and paused for   
moment just beyond the entrance.  
  
The heavenly sent of candied almonds lured him deeper inside until he   
stumbled across the cart. He willingly parted with a dollar for a   
cone of the roasted snack. Duo dragged the heavy duffle with him down   
towards the platforms until he found platform seven.  
  
Settled onto a bench, he quickly devoured the meager snack. Not   
wanting to fight back through the crowds with the monstrous bag, Duo   
ignored the protests of his near-empty stomach.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, Duo gave a sigh and once again took out   
the small scrap of paper from his pocket. "Good-bye, Heero," he   
whispered, crumpling the paper up into a small ball and tossing it   
out onto the train tracks. It bounced for a moment on the edge, then   
plunged into oblivion.   
  
"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Relena Peacecraft."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Heero, the guests are going to start coming, you should come inside."  
  
"What sort of guest arrives thirty minutes before it's even supposed   
to start?" Heero asked as Trowa took his arm and led in back into the   
prison.  
  
Marimeia stepped out from her car and peered up at the imposing   
cathedral-style church. She turned a her father stepped out of the   
car as well, blinking owlishly up at church, "Well, Relena certainly   
picked a fine one." Trieze announced, offering his daughter his arm   
in escort.  
  
"The church, or the groom?" Marimeia replied, eyeing Heero as he was   
all but dragged back inside. Poor bastards, she thought, always   
nervous before the wedding.  
  
"My dear, you have no sense of romance," Trieze scolded slightly,   
hiding his chuckle from the girl.  
  
"Look, there's Miss Une... Why don't you go say hello?" Marimeia said   
as she gave her father a slight push towards the matronly woman   
making her way towards the church.   
  
Heero looked over his shoulder in time to catch Marimeia's eyes upon   
him. The exchanged a fleeting look of understanding before the door   
ominously closed on them.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: I swore I wouldn't do another Chapter-a-day story...   
I swore I wouldn't... *sigh* I'm just a slave to my muses.  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! I was amazed to find five reviews   
within hours of my posting the first chapter, wow! That's why I just   
had to get this next part written. Please tell me what you think!  
Baka - idiot  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	3. To Join This Man and Woman

LSE // 8-7-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Three: To Join This Man and Woman)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
To Join This Man and Woman  
  
  
  
  
Heero ran a careful hand over the flower arrangement, noting with   
dismay that even his gentle movements caused petals to fall free. He   
had given flowers to Duo, once, for his birthday. Unfortunately, Duo   
turned out to be allergic to them. Stubborn fool refused to admit it,   
though, and kept the flowers displayed proudly in the living room.  
  
Relena liked flowers. Se almost expected Heero to present them to her   
on a regular basis. He cheated and simply snipped a rose off the bush   
in the garden, presenting that to Relena whenever she got that look   
in her eyes.  
  
With a sigh, he turned from the flowers and quickly ducked back into   
his assigned chamber before anyone saw him. Already the guests were   
streaming in, pausing to sign the register and admire the fabulous   
job Relena had done decorating.  
  
//"Heero, don't you think white cream is more attractive than   
eggshell white?" Relena asked, turning away from the florist to face   
her fiancee, who blinked owlishly in return.//  
  
//Looking at the two strips of ribbon, Heero invoked the almighty,   
"Hn," which Relena took as agreement.//  
  
White cream ribbons were gleefully strung across the dresser and   
mirror that occupied Heero's small holding cell. White cream, not   
eggshell. Heero never knew there was a difference.  
  
//"Heero, which is sexier, blue or red?" Duo asked, holding the ties   
up to him and looking critically at both.//  
  
//"Purple. Matches your eyes."//  
  
//"Heero, that's not an option."//  
  
//"Hn."//  
  
The next day, Duo had gone out and bought a purple tie. Heero frowned   
and angrily shoved aside the memories of his ex-lover. He felt guilty   
for thinking so much about Duo on his wedding day. It didn't seem   
fair to Relena.  
  
Sitting in his chair and ignoring the looks he received from Quatre   
and Wufei, Heero struggled free of the tuxedo's jacket. "How much   
longer?" he asked Quatre, peering up at the wall clock.  
  
"At least thirty. Careful you don't get your pants wrinkled."  
  
"Hn," Heero said, carefully folding the jacket into his lap.  
  
His first impression of Relena wasn't very impressive at all. She   
seemed like spoiled rich girl, lost without a grain of sense to her   
at all. He'd already been involved with Duo then, unofficially, and   
had lost interest in the entire female gender.  
  
Relena had always seemed smitten with him, and even now it seemed   
more and more like he was being smothered by her love. Was it   
possible to love someone too much? Heero shook his head. Of course   
not.  
  
It would all be better once they were married. Relena would no longer   
have to worry about Heero leaving, because he was never one to break   
an oath. She could relax more and they could settle down in a normal   
life. Like other people.  
  
Heero didn't like the idea of never seeing Duo again. For all their   
difficulties and ultimate ending, they were friends before they were   
lovers. Heero looked at Trowa, his best man, for a moment. He would   
rather have Duo in that spot.  
  
Dammit Duo, he thought to himself, why couldn't you have been happy   
for me?   
  
//Relena suddenly pulled herself closer to Heero, possessively   
looping her arm through his. Heero looked away from the store window   
and at the girl quizzically, wondering why she suddenly looked so   
tense. Following her eyes through the shopping center, he found   
himself staring into the back of Duo's head.//  
  
//"Relena," he said, giving her arm a little tug, "let's go look at   
lamps. You wanted a lamp."//  
  
//Too late. Duo turned away from the display and his eyes slowly   
locked on to Relena and Heero. Relena seemed to glow with untold   
triumph as she gloriously showed off her prize to Duo. Look here, she   
seemed to say, recognize THIS?//  
  
//Heero avoided Duo's shocked stare, instead choosing to carefully   
study the lamps on display. "Do you like the pink one, Relena?"//  
  
//"Duo!" Relena called, cheerfully waving. Duo slowly walked over,   
his face set in a cold look Heero'd never seen before. Heero wanted   
to melt into the floor.//  
  
//"Hello, Relena...Heero," Duo hissed out, shifting his weight from   
one foot to the other.//  
  
//Relena beamed and clutched Heero even closer to her. "How are you?"   
she asked politely, flashing Duo a dazzling smile.//  
  
//"Fine," Duo said, looking over at Heero, "you?"//  
  
//"Oh, just fine," Relena said with another grin, practically melding   
herself into Heero as she continued to glow like a sunbeam under the   
weight of Duo's death glare.//  
  
//"Duo..." Heero started to explain, but the other boy merely shrugged  
philosophically.//  
  
//"I have to be going," Duo said suddenly, jamming his hands into his   
pockets and quickly walking away, his long braid swinging from side   
to side.//  
  
//Heero watched the departing boy with a heavy heart, then looked to   
the girl at his side, "You didn't have to do that."//  
  
//"Do what, Heero, dear?"//  
  
//Heero sighed, "Nothing ... nothing."//  
  
Where did Duo get off being angry like that? What did Heero do that   
was so horrible? Was he not entitled to love again after Duo and him   
separated?  
  
Love. Did he love Relena? He felt something for the radiant young   
woman, certainly affection. Certainly he enjoyed her company. There   
just didn't seem to be that hot flame he'd had with Duo. When he   
looked at Relena there wasn't a burning desire in him, or a cloaked   
fear that someday it would all end.  
  
Heero sighed. I guess my fears where justified, he thought to himself,  
looking down at his tuxedo. Duo's the past. Relena's the future.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kicking his feet up on to the bench, Duo observed the other commuters   
with mild curiosity. Anything to keep his mind off the crumpled piece   
of paper laying across the tracks...  
  
With a growl, Duo forced himself to look elsewhere. For some reason,   
all he could seem to see were happy couples. A girl and boy nestled   
on a bench across the way. The boy leaned down and whispered into the   
girl's ear, causing her to blush and giggle.  
  
Looking away from the couple, his eyes rested on a homeless man   
concealed away in the corner. Everyone avoided the man and his   
petitions for money. Duo frowned, torn between disgust and sympathy.  
  
Maybe he should become a hobo. He could eat Mulligan stew with the   
rest of them and live in a shack made of old newspapers. Oh, how the   
mighty have fallen.   
  
At least he had a job. Ironically, he had a job.  
  
//"Duo, they're hiring down at the supermarket."//  
  
//"Heero, only losers and old men work at supermarkets."//  
  
//Heero sighed, "You're impossible. You know that, don't you?"//  
  
//Duo turned from the television and gave Heero a big Maxwell grin,   
"Yup! Don't worry, Heero, I've been looking in the newspapers."//  
  
//One eyebrow raised doubtfully, Heero walked over and picked up a   
discarded section of the classifieds. He flipped through it, glancing   
at the doodles and circles Duo had made with a red pen. "For sale,   
complete set of 'Handyman Tim's Wild Adventures' in perfect   
condition. One hundred twelve or best offer..." Heero looked to Duo,   
who blushed. "I never knew you were into home improvements."//  
  
//"I'm not. It's porn."//  
  
//"Hn."//  
  
The couple were practically conceiving children over on the bench,   
Duo noted with disgust. He was halfway tempted to walk over and offer   
them a condom, but he realized he didn't have one on him.   
  
Maybe Duo could understand if Heero had hooked up with another man,   
Trowa, maybe. He had to avoid giggling when thinking about Heero and   
Trowa on a date. Silence and 'Hn's all over the place.  
  
But, no, Heero had gone with that spoiled brat Relena. Fucking   
Relena. Relena the bitch. Damn Relena. All right, that was being   
harsh, but still...  
  
He looked down to his watch, twisted the face around so he could read   
the time. It was past five-forty, where was the train? Forcing   
himself off the bench, Duo hauled his duffle onto his shoulder and   
made his way through the crowd towards the arrivals/departures board.  
  
Shifting his weight in impatience, he glared up at the flashing   
'delayed' beside his train. HIS train. Damn public transportation!  
  
He imagined Relena was laughing at him right now. Look at me, she   
said, twirling around in the flowing white wedding gown, I'm marrying   
Heero. He'll be mine forever. Because Heero doesn't break his   
promises. Heero would never leave Relena.  
  
"Unless I kill you..." Duo muttered, aloud on accident. Those nearest   
him moved aside with worried looks, much to Duo's charging. "Darn   
cockroaches," he explained with a smile, stomping on to the nearest   
bug with another grin.  
  
Those around him nodded slightly in relief. Duo shouldered his bag   
and shuffled back to his bench, only to find it occupied. Shooting   
death glares at the back of the old man's head, he relented to   
leaning against a nearby pillar.  
  
Someday, he'd buy a car an eliminate the need for his traveling on   
public transportation. Then he'd take his car and run over Relena   
with it. Okay, maybe not, but the thought sure felt good.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
//The door behind him swung as Heero ran out into the rain, his   
footsteps pounding through the puddles as he blindly ran from the   
tower apartment building. The shouts still ran through his head,   
those hurtful words he'd screamed and had screamed at him.//   
  
//Duo...//  
  
//Heero ran nearly three blocks before realizing he didn't know where   
he was going, or even what he was doing. He needed a place to get out   
of the rain and think. With dismay, he noted his clothes were soaked   
through. He'd need a place to stay.//  
  
//He raked his brain trying to think of anyone nearby he knew, but   
came up with nothing. Heero sighed and stepped off the sidewalk, not   
realizing there was a car barreling down on him.//  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Why did I put off my summer homework until the last   
minute?! *cries* School starts the fifteenth, which means I won't   
have as much time for writing. Unfortunately, my muses refuse to   
listen to me and keep pouring out inspiration like crazy. Now why   
can't they do this for my reports?  
I'm hoping to get chapter four written before the end of the day   
(it's only one in the afternoon right now) Then I have to write   
chapter two for Nutmeg Dreams and Manifestation of Will needs work   
and... Damn you muses, damn you!  
  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	4. In Holy Matrimony

LSE // 8-8-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Four: In Holy Matrimony)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
In Holy Matrimony  
  
  
  
  
//Relena slammed on the brakes, her eyes widening even though she   
wished they'd close shut. She didn't want to see the body go flying   
over her windshield, nor she want to hear the ominous thump as her   
car rolled over the helpless pedestrian...//  
  
//Fortunately for her, and the pedestrian, the car came to a stop   
inches from the shadowed form, which turned to stare in disbelief at   
the car. Relena relaxed her grip on the wheel and shakily put the car   
in park. Her hands trembled as she got out, hunching her shoulders up   
as the rain dribbled down the back of her neck.//  
  
//"Are you all right?" she asked fearfully, looking at the person   
she'd nearly killed.//  
  
//"Relena?"//  
  
//Relena took a step back, blinking several times in surprise,   
"Yes... Do I know you?"//  
  
//"Relena Peacecraft," the person repeated, sounded dazed.//  
  
//"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Relena demanded, not liking this at   
all. Why would someone just step directly into the street like that?//  
  
//"Heero. Heero Yuy... We've met before."//  
  
//"Heero!" Relena quickly rushed around the car, hardly able to   
believe her luck. Her high school crush, gone all these years,   
suddenly appears at night in front of her car. Luck. Fate. Destiny.   
Romance novel material.//  
  
//He nodded slightly, and as she reached his side she could see it w  
as, indeed, the same Heero from her dreams. Heero suddenly sneezed,   
politely turning away as to avoid sending debris into her face.//  
  
//"Oh! You're soaking wet, have you been walking long? And are you   
okay? I didn't hit you, right?" Relena was suddenly struck with how   
close she had come to killing him... Heero Yuy! Of all people!//  
  
//"Fine," Heero said again with another sneeze.//  
  
//"You'll catch your death out here in the rain. Is your place   
nearby? I... I can give you a lift," Relena boldly offered. She   
wasn't going to let this once in a lifetime chance walk off into the   
night.//  
  
//Heero hesitated, looking back at the looming apartments and   
darkened alleys. Relena mentally shuddered at the idea of her beloved   
Heero living in a low-level place like this. "I. I don't have a   
place," Heero said suddenly, looking back at her.//  
  
//Relena stared up into his cobalt eyes, loosing herself in them.   
Heero... "You know," Relena said quietly, glad the night would hide   
her blush, "you can stay at my place. If you need to. Out of rain.   
You might catch a cold. I think you already have," she rambled, "a   
cold, that is."//  
  
//To her surprise, a small smile went across Heero's face, "I accept.   
Thank you.//  
  
Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.   
There was a watermark across one of the panels. Relena would have a   
fit if something like that was in her room, but Heero found comfort   
in it. He'd never the ultra-clean or the ultra-perfect.   
  
He found a certain comfort in imperfection. Relena was perfect. Duo   
was imperfect. No, Duo was gone, Relena was there, across the hall.   
  
Normal weddings hung on whether or not the bride would appear when   
the piano struck the beginnings of her march. This one would hang on   
whether or not the bride would be there to meet her.  
  
Heero wanted to go over and see Relena one last time before the   
ceremony, just to reassure himself. But, no, luck forbade his seeing   
her. They were doing this just to torture him. He wanted to see   
Relena, couldn't they just let him peek through the keyhole?  
  
Maybe they'd let him talk to her through the wood. He could hear her   
voice, couldn't he? Certainly that wouldn't be bad luck.  
  
But he didn't believe in luck.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo at his watch one more time. He stared at it, watching the second   
hand take an agonizingly long time to move. Tick. Tock. Damn. Re. Le.   
Na. Damn. Re. Le. Na.  
  
With a sigh, he forced himself to look elsewhere. The couple on the   
bench was gone, hopefully off to buy condoms. Maybe the woman was on   
the pill. He wondered if Relena was on the pill. He wondered if she   
needed to be.  
  
Quickly, Duo avoided thinking about THAT. The last thing he needed   
was the image of Relena and Heero...  
  
Tick. Tock. Damn. Re. Le. Na.  
  
His butt was getting sore from the hard surface of the bench. He   
tried to ignore the sleeping old man beside him. Duo looked over and   
stared for a while at the man's chest, assuring himself the geezer   
still breathed. The last thing he needed was a corpse.  
  
The man snorted, shifted around and kicking at Duo's duffle. Duo   
reached down and scooted his bag away from the flailing loafered   
feet. He hoped he never bought a pair of loafers, they just screamed   
'Lookit me, I'm old!'  
  
Someday, he'd buy them, though. It was unavoidable that he we wear   
loafers. Then he'd use them to kick Relena's ass. They couldn't   
prosecute an old man in loafers.  
  
Duo stood suddenly, trying to catch the faint noise drifting down the   
tracks. Just, there, just barely. A train.  
  
Finally he could escape, getting as much distance between himself and   
Heero's wedding as possible. A look to his watch (Damn. Re. Le. Na.)   
revealed the time to be six-fifteen. Just in time, now it'd be   
impossible for him to make it to the ceremony in time.  
  
Perfect.  
  
And he'd tossed that damn piece of paper with the wedding information   
onto the tracks. Soon the train would come and destroy it.  
  
Duo resisted the urge to laugh maniacally like the villains in old   
television shows.  
  
//Gripping Heero's hand tightly, Duo carefully led him past the   
doorway. "No peeking!"//  
  
//"Honestly, Duo, can't you just tell me what the surprise is?"//  
  
//"Then it wouldn't be a surprise! Okay, Heero, open your eyes," Duo   
said gleefully, stepping back as his lover did as told. "Well?"//  
  
//"Duo... How did you fix the television?"//  
  
//"I didn't! It's a new one. Bigger, too, isn't it great?" Duo beamed   
proudly, handing over the new remote, "Go head, take it for a spin."//  
  
//Heero looked down at the offered remote, then to the television,   
"How did you get a new TV, and where's the old one?"//  
  
//Duo shrugged uncomfortably, "Can't you just be happy that we have a   
new one? The old one was busted anyway, remember? The screen was   
broken. This one's much better, see? Come on, Heero, don't be like   
this."//  
  
//"Like what? Wait..." Heero suddenly went from frowning to grinning.   
He happily took Duo's hand and rested his chin on it, "You got a job,   
right?" Heero beamed.//  
  
//"Er...No..."//  
  
//"Oh." Heero let the hand drop, his grin fading away.//  
  
//Duo smiled, trying once more to press the remote into Heero's hand.   
"Came with a two-year warranty. So, if it breaks, they'll fix it."//  
  
//"So, if some idiot throws the remote and breaks the screen again?"//  
  
//"That was an accident. I didn't mean to break the TV, I told you   
that. And I replaced it, see? No harm done."//  
  
//"Replaced it using the money that just magically appeared in your   
pocket. You didn't steal this, did you?" Heero accused, his eyes   
narrowing in the patented Yuy glare.//  
  
//"No! It's legit, I swear. They were having a sale, so I used the   
credit card. Cheaper than the store's monthly installment plan. Can   
you believe they wanted thirty-six months at nearly ten percent   
interest?"//  
  
//"Duo, the interest on the card is almost twenty."//  
  
//Duo shook his head furiously. "No, it's supposed to be nine point   
nine for the first year, and we've only had it for, what, a month?"//  
  
//Heero sat in the nearest chair with a sigh, rubbing his forehead,   
"We've had the card for three years, Duo. The new credit card is the   
one with the travel miles we use for gasoline."//  
  
//"Oh. Well, we can just pay it off quickly. No harm done."//  
  
//"Duo. Where are we supposed to get that kind of money? No, we're   
taking it back," Heero said as he stood once more, looking around.   
"Where's the box? You kept the receipt, of course."//  
  
//"Uhm."//  
  
//"God dammit, Duo! Did you keep the receipt or not?"//  
  
//"How was I supposed to know we'd be returning it! I threw it away,   
same as the box!"//  
  
//"Fuck!" Heero shouted, glaring up a storm at the braided idiot.   
"What the hell were you thinking? This isn't some sort of game, Duo,   
this is our fucking lives! What if we can't pay the rent because of   
your stupid, fucking television?"//  
  
//"Shut up! I was just trying to do something nice for you!"//  
  
//"With my fucking money! MY money, not yours. You don't do a damn   
thing around here, and you can't just go around spending money like   
that!"//  
  
//"Can't you just let it go? So I made a little mistake, but I did it   
for you!"//  
  
//"I don't CARE about the fucking television! I don't even watch the   
damn thing!"//  
  
//Duo tugged at his braid slightly, resisting the urge to use the   
plaited hair as a way to strangle Heero, "Why are you being like this?   
Why can't you just be happy?"//  
  
//"Baka! Don't make this out to be MY fault, you're the one who was a   
fucking idiot and bought this stupid TV no one but you is ever going   
to need! With my money! Mine, not yours, that I, not you, made at my   
job, not yours, because you don't have one!"//  
  
//"Shut up!"//  
  
//"No!"//  
  
//"Fuck you! FUCK you!" Duo yelled, suddenly letting go of braid and   
slapping Heero across the face. The other man's head jerked to the   
side as a bright red mark slowly sprung on to the pale cheek Duo had   
assaulted. Duo's hands closed into fists. Hitting Heero felt good.  
  
//Heero slowly turned his head back and stared at Duo, glancing to   
the fists raised slightly in a fight position. He violently shoved   
Duo backward, righteous anger filling him, "Don't hit me!"//  
  
//"I'll fucking do what I want!" Duo yelled back, taking a swing at   
Heero.//  
  
//Heero easily grabbed the fist and shoved Duo to the ground, looming   
over the fallen man with a death glare. "Don't. Hit. Me," he growled   
between his teeth.//  
  
//"Get the fuck out! Now!" Duo screamed, grabbing the nearest   
available object, a pillow, and throwing it at Heero.//  
  
//"What the fuck's your problem? Dammit, Duo!"//  
  
//"Leave! Dammit, fucking leave!"//  
  
//"Go to hell!" Heero screamed, slamming the door closed with all his   
might. The walls quivered as the whole house seemed to resonate with   
rage.//  
  
//Duo got up off the floor and kicked at the sofa, his anger slowly   
fading with the emptiness that filled the apartment with Heero's   
departure. He walked over to the window and peered down at the   
street.//  
  
//He watched silently as Heero ran out into the rain.//  
  
//"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing a hand on the glass. "Heero, I'm   
sorry..."//   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Am I pushing my PG13 rating? *debates* I don't think   
so, I mean, the profanity isn't that bad, is it? O.o Eh...  
Well, technically I finished two chapters on one day. It's 1 in the   
morning, eep, I really should go to bed. Only two or three more   
chapters and then I'm finished with this 'fic! Yay! This chapter was   
heavily influence by Savie crying, "Why is Heero marrying Relena?!   
Why?! Why?!" over and over while we were on the phone. :p Savie...  
I stuck all my GW 'fics on to MediaMiner.org just because I could.   
Muah... I'm gonna go sleep now...  
  
Baka - idiot  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	5. If Anyone Has a Reason

LSE // 8-8-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Five: If Anyone Has a Reason)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
If Anyone Has a Reason  
  
  
  
  
Heero carefully peeked out through the door, checking both ways   
before casually walking out into the hall. He'd bought some time away   
from the ever-watchful eyes of Trowa, who was waiting patiently off   
in the wings for Heero to return.   
  
He crept up to the closed boudoir door and leaned an ear against it.   
Inside, he could hear Relena's muffled voice. Kneeling down, Heero   
peeked through the key hole, keeping a watchful ear out for anyone   
approaching.  
  
Relena stood in the center of the room, a breathtaking image of white   
and lace. Her veil floated over her face and swept down the back to   
trail on the floor with the long train.  
  
Heero stared at her, feeling slightly ashamed. He'd peeked at the   
bride before the wedding, bad luck for everyone. He felt better,   
though, having seen her. She simply glowed with joy, he could see it   
on her face even half-hidden as it was.  
  
So lost in admiring his bride-to-be that he was, Heero hear Dorothy   
approaching until the door opened, pulling away from his face and   
exposing him kneeling there. Quickly, Heero bent over and started to   
pretend to search for something he dropped.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"I'm not looking," Heero said quickly, since it was true.  
  
"How dare you spy on your fiancee! Don't you know it's bad luck?"   
Dorothy said, nudging at him with her foot.  
  
"Heero..." Relena sounded so sad.  
  
Starting to panic, Heero stood quickly, hiding his face from Relena   
with one hand, "I'm not looking."  
  
"Bad luck..."  
  
"Relena, honestly, you don't believe that, do you?"  
  
"You've ruined it!" Relena cried, skirts rustling as she tried to   
hide behind Miss Noin.  
  
Heero stumbled back, tripping over his own feet in haste as he fled.   
  
Relena...  
  
//"See, you do have a fever!" Relena said, showing the thermometer to   
Heero.//  
  
//Heero peered at the digital numbers, "Just a little," he mumbled.//  
  
//"I can't let you leave, not if your sick. Don't worry, it's no   
trouble at all."//  
  
//Heero sighed and relented. There was no use trying to budge Relena   
once she dug her claws in. Plus, he had to admit it was nice to be   
fussed over. He felt relaxed in Relena's care. No worries...//  
  
//The phone rang and Relena excused herself, slipping out from the   
guest bedroom. Heero stared up at the pristine ceiling, allowing   
himself to just lay there and rest.//  
  
//"How odd," Relena said as she appeared in the doorway, the cordless   
phone held in one hand, "it's for you."//  
  
//"What?" Heero asked as he took the phone. Who would be calling him   
at Relena's? Relena shrugged in response to his silent question.   
Heero put the phone to his ear with a sigh, "Hello?"//  
  
//"...Heero?"//  
  
//Sitting up a little straighter, Heero barely concealed his shock   
from the curious Relena. "Duo? What...?"//  
  
//"Heero, oh, I'm so glad your okay. You are okay, aren't you? You   
sound funny..."//  
  
//"Duo, I'm fine. How did you get this number?"//  
  
//"I asked around, someone saw you get into a car. I had Hilde trace   
it for me... You're okay?"//  
  
//"Fine."//  
  
//There was an awkward silence and Relena raised one eyebrow and   
mouthed, "Who?"//  
  
//Heero covered the phone with one hand, "Duo. My...roommate."//  
  
//"I thought you didn't have a place?" Relena whispered back,   
eyebrows coming together to meet across the fine point of her nose.//  
  
//"Er, ex-roommate. We had a fight."//  
  
//"Heero? Heero, who are you talking to? Roommate?"//  
  
//"Nothing. I'm fine, Duo. Good-bye."//  
  
//"Wait! Heero! Heero, please, don't do this..."//  
  
//Heero clicked the phone off and handed it over to Relena with a   
small smile, "Sorry about that."//  
  
//"It's all right. So, did your roommate kick you out?" she asked   
sympathetically, taking the phone from him.//  
  
//Heero nodded slowly. He felt horrible. Duo had sounded so frantic,   
but he just couldn't... Not anymore. No more would he be Duo's bank   
account. No more. He wasn't Duo's keeper.//  
  
//"I'll fix you some soup," Relena said with a smile, "Chicken noodle   
okay?"//  
  
//"Perfect."//  
  
Heero slipped into position behind Quatre as rich music filled the   
chapel. The blonde in front of him turned slightly, a quizzical look   
on his face as he mouthed, "About time."  
  
Heero shrugged, trying to forget the look he'd seen across Relena's   
face. Had he really cursed the wedding? He'd only wanted to see   
Relena, what was the harm in that?   
  
The opening bars of "Canon in D Major" filled the chapel, and Miidi   
Une stepped up beside the alter. She began lighting the candles,   
solemnly holding the tall brass flame holder. Heero stared from the   
wings, unable to comprehend the ceremony had began.   
  
Soon, he would be forever Relena's.  
  
Miidi finished her task and moved down to her seat in the front row.   
Since neither Heero nor Relena had parents living, the first row was   
occupied by their closets friends. Correction. Relena's closest   
friends.   
  
"Jesu, Joy of our Desiring" suddenly replaced Pachelbel's work as the   
pastor stepped around Trowa and out into the front of the chapel. He   
clasped his folder to him and looked out at the modest gathering,   
mostly friends of the Peacecraft family.  
  
Trowa stepped forward, followed by Wufei and Quatre, and Heero   
shuffled after them, his mouth suddenly going dry. He felt the heat   
of the spotlight on him as he took his place along the steps, facing   
the back of the church where he could see Lucrezia Noin making her   
way up the aisle.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the woman to get to the front, and as   
soon as she took her spot Dorothy made her agonizingly slow walk to   
the front. Heero shifted nervously, causing Quatre beside him to   
lightly touch the back of his hand in a calmly gesture.  
  
Heero stared fixedly at the back of the church where Relena would   
soon make her appearance. Excitement rippled through the crowd as   
the   
familiar chords of the bridal march began. Everyone stood   
respectfully as Millard appeared at the back, Relena on his arm.  
  
"Beautiful..." Quatre whispered beside him. Heero nodded in   
dumbstruck agreement.  
  
Relena simply glided elegantly down the aisle, all eyes on her but   
her own eyes locked fiercely on Heero's hunched form. Her groom's   
hair was hopelessly disheveled and his jacket had a slight smudge   
across it, but she didn't care.  
  
Even though Heero had stolen a peek, the sight of Relena in full   
bridal regalia was breathtaking. She clutched her bouquet to her,   
ribbons cascading off her wrists and hiding the tissue she'd tucked   
into her sleeve.  
  
Someone was saying something, but she paid little attention since it   
wasn't directed at her. Heero stared at her in awe, she was pleased   
to note. The veil shifted past her eyes, her vision clouded by white   
and ... She was surprised to find herself all ready in tears.  
  
Heero stepped forward and gently took her arm from Millard, leading   
his bride up the steps to stand before the pastor. He bent and lifted   
back the veil, frowning slightly at the tears collecting to either   
side of her face.  
  
"You're crying," he whispered softly.  
  
Relena sniffled and lifted the tissue to dab the salt drops away,   
"I'm fine," she whispered back. Heero gave her arm a reassuring   
squeeze.  
  
Behind them, rows of people sat as the pastor began to speak.  
  
It had begun.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo looked down the tracks towards the approaching train, then down   
at the piece of crumpled paper laying there. "I really hate you," he   
informed it heatedly.  
  
Thoughts and scattered memories were chasing themselves around in his   
head. Heero...  
  
//"Ai shiteru," Heero whispered, circling his arms around Duo's   
slim waist.//  
  
Duo clenched his hands into fists. Heero had made his decision, Duo   
had made his. It was over between them. Heero would marry Relena and   
that would complete the deal. No more.  
  
//"I know what that means," Duo murmured back. "I shetaru..."//  
  
//"Ai shiteru, not I shetaru."//  
  
//"I love you, too, Hee-chan."  
  
Without realizing it, Duo jumped down onto the tracks, stumbling   
towards the discarded paper. He had to take that information. He   
couldn't - wouldn't! = let Heero be cut away from his life forever.  
  
Duo looked to his watch. Six-twenty. He didn't have time, there   
wasn't time! He had to get there, he just couldn't let Heero...  
  
He snatched the paper off the tracks and quickly started to move back   
to the edge of the platform. He still had time.  
  
"Eh?!" Duo cried, looking down as his pants snagged across a piece of   
metal. He tugged, hoping the fabric would tear. Damn these rugged   
jeans! Panic filled him as he yanked fiercely, battling with the   
metal and his jeans.  
  
He glanced up, hearing the train approach.   
  
No!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Do you hate me? ^^ I promise I'll try and have the   
next chapter started before I go to bed (It's only 11PM) and hopefully  
I'll be able to have it finished tomorrow. Keep the feedback coming,   
it just makes me type all the faster. *shoots rubber band at muses*  
Bryony complained about the typos. ^^() Sorry, but this is all   
unbeta-ed work. Eventually I'll get Savie to give it a once over. I   
did the best I could. Really. I swear!  
I actually got someone to feel sorry for Relena! ^^ wow... I do kinda   
feel sorry for her, everyone picks on her...  
Oh, wait, that's because she's an evil bitch from hell who would dare   
mess with the wonderfulness that is yaoi! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! *gets   
dragged away by muses, who chant, 'TYPE! TYPE!'*  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	6. Why These Two Should Not Wed

LSE // 8-10-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Six: Why These Two Should Not Wed)  
rated: PG13 - adult language, content  
shounen-ai/AU (slight lime)  
  
  
Why These Two Should Not Wed  
  
  
  
  
"...And Ruth said, entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from   
following after thee." the pastor said solemnly, looking up from the   
bible for a moment and taking in the gathering.   
  
Heero mentally wondered why bible passages always sounded confusing.   
Why couldn't they be simple? Then again, life never was simple, so   
why should religion be?  
  
Relena had picked out the passages with the help of the pastor. She'd   
arranged most of the wedding. Heero looked to the candles to either   
side of them, noting with pleasure they were the white tapers he'd   
bought. At least something was his.  
  
//"Do you ever attend church, Heero?"//  
  
//Heero stretched and looked over at Duo, "No. Why?"//  
  
//Duo shrugged as he adjusted the white collar to his pseudo-priest   
outfit, "I was just wondering."//  
  
//"Do you?"//  
  
//"Once, a long time ago."//  
  
//"Were you a priest?"//  
  
//Duo shook his head, his loose chestnut hair rippling down his back.   
He turned from the mirror, walking over and sitting beside Heero,   
"Braid my hair?"//  
  
//"Hn."//  
  
"For whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will   
lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God."  
  
//Relena turned on the shower, stepping under the hot spray. Her eyes   
closed and she tipped her head back, feeling the refreshing water run   
over her closed eyelids.//  
  
//Her hair clung wetly to her back as she reached for the shampoo,   
stepping out from the spray slightly to work up a good lather.//  
  
//"Relena? What are you doing up so early?" Heero asked, the bathroom   
door opening to admit him.//  
  
//From behind the shower curtain, Relena frowned, "I'm getting ready   
for church, Heero. You should to, we don't want to be late?"//  
  
//"Church?"//  
  
//"Yes."//  
  
He looked over to Relena, affectionately squeezing her hand as she   
was trembling slightly. Was she scared?  
  
"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: the Lord   
do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me." The   
pastor looked up and gave the passage name, "Ruth 1:16-17."  
  
//Duo trailed his fingers lightly across Heero's jaw, causing him to   
look over and raise one eyebrow. "Did you want some popcorn?"//  
  
//Amethyst eyes dropped the bowl in Heero's lap as Duo picked up a   
piece of the fluffed, buttery snack, "Don't mind if I do."//  
  
//Heero watched, transfixed, as Duo slid the popcorn into his mouth.   
Cobalt blue widened as Duo somehow turned the simple act of eating   
into an intensely arousing action. "Damn you, Maxwell..."//  
  
//With a shrug, Duo leaned forward, capturing the rest of the words   
as his mouth closed over Heero's.//  
  
//"You taste like butter," Heero muttered as they parted slightly.//   
  
//Duo simply laughed.//  
  
"As the Father hath loved me, so have I loved you: continue ye in my   
love."  
  
//"Do you want anything?" Heero asked he stepped away from Relena and   
towards the concessions.//  
  
//Relena made a face, grabbing Heero's wrist as he moved away, "You   
aren't going to waste your money on popcorn, are you?"//  
  
//He looked to her in surprise, "You don't like popcorn?"//  
  
//"It's salty, greasy. Not good for you at all. There are much better   
things for you to spend your money on, Relena assured him, drawing   
him away from the concession stand.//  
  
"If ye keep my commandments, ye shall abide in my love; even as I   
have kept my Father's commandments, and abide in his love."  
  
//Duo took Heero's hand as they passed by the shop windows. Heero   
looked over in slight surprise, but didn't pull away. They looked   
like any other couple walking along the main streets beneath the   
stars. He suddenly stopped moving, Duo jerking to alt to avoid   
breaking their contact.//  
  
//"What is it, Heero?"//  
  
//Heero tilted his head up to look at the swirled sky above.//  
  
//Wordlessly, Duo came over and stood beside him, likewise looking   
upwards. "What am I looking at?" Duo whispered after a while.//  
  
//"The stars."//  
  
//"Any reason?"//  
  
//"Because they're there."//  
  
//"All right." Duo shifted his weight impatiently as the minutes drew   
on, "Heero, I'm getting a crick in my neck."//  
  
//"Baka," Heero said with a smile.//  
  
//"Oh, shut up and kiss me."//  
  
"These things have I spoken unto you, that my joy might remain in   
you, and that your joy might be full."  
  
//Their kiss deepened, Relena shifting further into Heero's lap as   
she circled her arms around his neck. He drew her to him, their   
bodies melting into one as the fire light danced across their   
bodies.//  
  
//Heero's hand explored down her back, crossing over another as one   
dipped low, sliding down between the waist of her jeans and her warm   
skin. Relena nibbled slightly as his bottom lip, arching her back in   
response to his caresses.//  
  
//Relena's breath to teased across his lips as she separated enough   
to whisper, "I thought this was a goodnight kiss."//  
  
//"It doesn't have to be goodnight," Heero suggested boldly,   
surprising himself with the words. But once said they couldn't be   
taken back, and he placed his hands on Relena's waist, drawing the   
girl into his lap more.//  
  
//"Heero, you know the rules," Relena whispered back, untangling   
herself from him. He longed to reach out and pull her back. To hell   
with propriety and waiting. To hell with...//  
  
//"Goodnight," Relena murmured, blowing him a kiss.//  
  
//Heero nodded slightly, watching her leave with unfulfilled desire   
coursing strongly through him.//  
  
//Relena...//  
  
"This is my commandment, That ye love one another, as I have loved   
you. John 15:9-12."  
  
Heero looked up as the pastor closed the bible and stepped in front   
of them. For one frantic moment he thought the man would start with   
the part where something more than standing was required from him,   
but the pastor launched into a spiel about the meaning of marriage.  
  
Relena glanced sideways to him, a small smile lighting across her   
features. She squeezed his hand and smiled again as if to say, "This   
is it."  
  
This is it?   
  
No...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For a moment, Duo froze as he saw the train racing towards him. He   
had the image of himself splattered against the rails, the piece of   
paper with the information about Heero's wedding still clutched in   
his fist.  
  
No!  
  
Quickly, he reached down and tried to unhook himself from the piece   
of metal that snagged his jeans. With a strangled cry of horror, he   
knew he wouldn't make it.   
  
He'd die.   
  
Dead, never again to feel the wind through his hair, or the touch of   
Heero's lips across his own...  
  
Heero!  
  
//"Duo."//  
  
//"Duo!"//  
  
//"I love you."//  
  
//"Ai shiteru."//  
  
I love you!  
  
Duo shouted as the material gave a rip and he was free. He windmilled   
his arms, struggling for balance as the train narrowed in. He shoved   
the paper deep into his pocket and jumped for the edge of the   
platform.  
  
He scrambled to pull himself up before death closed in. Fortunately,   
strong hands grabbed his arm and he was hauled onto the platform and   
firmly planted into freedom.  
  
A shocked security officer was glaring at him, mouth opened to burst   
into a lecture about the dangers of falling onto the tracks.  
  
Duo broke free and stumbled away from the gathered crowd. Forsaking   
his duffle bag, he started running for the exit. He had to get to   
Heero. He had to stop the wedding.  
  
For once in his life, he couldn't be late!  
  
"Taxi!" he screamed, bursting out from the station.   
  
Please, let there be time!  
  
Heero!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you, Relena, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband..."  
  
Heero was frozen in place. He was secretly glad Relena was going   
first, if anything to buy him time. He couldn't move.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he could see Quatre and several of the   
female guests beginning to tear up. He never understood why people   
cried at weddings until today.  
  
Relena wasn't crying anymore, she was practically radiant with joy.   
Heero watched her listen intently to the pastors words. Should he be   
paying attention?   
  
She spoke softly, her voice carrying back through the church, "I do."  
  
"Do you, Heero, take this woman..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: It's nearly two thirty in the morning. I'm tired, but   
I wrote the chapter. I finished it. Now all I have to do is spell-  
check and format...   
I hate skittles. Skittles are the devil. Evil skittles. Down with   
skittles. *passes out*  
  
Bible passages taken from the King James Holy Bible. Thank you   
skepticsannotatedbible.com for being there in the wee hours of the   
morning for me to copy and paste. All hail copy and paste.  
Baka - idiot   
Ai shiteru - I love you  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	7. Speak Now

LSE // 8-12-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Seven: Speak Now)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
Speak Now  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you drive faster?!"  
  
The taxi driver looked at his passenger with clear annoyance. With a   
great sigh, Duo flopped back into the seat, staring out the window as   
the world went by at an agonizingly slow speed.  
  
Someday, he would eliminate problems like these by inventing   
teleportation booths.  
  
Duo frowned down at his hands, which were dry washing themselves in   
his lap. What would he do? What could he do? Heero was marrying   
Relena, did he honestly think his appearance at the church would   
change that?  
  
Heero wouldn't back out on Relena, this was useless. He should tell   
the cabbie to just turn around and go back the train station. Maybe   
if he drove quickly Duo could still catch his original train.  
  
No, he wouldn't do that. Even if he'd be making a fool of himself,   
Duo would show up at that church and hope to whatever above something   
in Heero's fuzzy head would click over and the moron would realize he   
didn't really care for Relena.  
  
Didn't really love Relena.  
  
Love.  
  
What if Heero loved Relena? Honestly, truly, loved her. Duo fetched   
his wallet from the back pocket of his tight black jeans, which   
involved some talented maneuvering, and checked his cash. He had   
enough money to take him to a small foreign country if he made a   
complete fool of himself in front of everyone he knew.  
  
Resisting the urge to kick the back of the driver's seat repetitively,  
Duo ran over a few scenarios in his mind. Ideally, he would rush in   
just as the pastor would ask, "Is there anyone who objects to these   
two marrying?"  
  
Heero would look at him with affectionate eyes and break away from   
Relena, who would look amazed and stupid. Stupidly amazed. "You   
came," Heero would whisper, taking Duo's hand in his own.  
  
"I couldn't let you make this mistake," Duo would whisper back.  
  
Then, they would kiss and everyone would realize Duo and Heero   
belonged together. Relena would bitch slap herself for her actions   
and Duo would skip off into the sunset with Heero. Okay, maybe not   
skip. Maybe not into the sunset. But Heero wouldn't marry Relena.  
  
In all likely hood, Duo's fantasy would never come true. He would   
arrive just as the pastor was announcing them husband and wife. Then,   
he'd simply have to turn and walk away, because he wouldn't try to   
break up a marriage.  
  
Breaking up a wrongful engagement and breaking up a legal marriage   
were two completely different things. At least, that's what he'd like   
to think. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Relena deserved better   
than to be dumped at the alter.  
  
Then again, Heero deserved better than to be trapped in a loveless   
marriage with that insane woman. Bitch.   
  
Maybe Duo'd just kill Relena. No, then he would get arrested and that   
would never solve anything. But it'd feel real good. Real good.  
  
Duo was shaken free of his thoughts by the taxi suddenly stopping. He   
stared out at the chapel before him, unable to believe the journey   
was over and he still didn't know what he could do. He shoved money   
into the driver's hands and all but tumbled from the cab.  
  
Please, don't let it be too late!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
//Husband: a man to whom a woman is married; married man: the   
correlative of wife.//  
  
//Wife: a married woman: specifically, a woman in her relationship to   
her husband.//  
  
//Marriage: the state of being married; relation between husband and   
wife//  
  
//Married: living together as husband and wife; joined in wedlock//  
  
//Wedlock: the state of being married//  
  
//With a sigh, Heero closed the dictionary and placed it back on the   
shelf. Mr. Webster had not been very helpful, today. Turning away   
from the bookshelves, Heero walked across the library to take a seat   
in front of the fireplace.//  
  
//For a moment he enjoyed the serenity he'd discovered in this   
secluded part of Relena's vast mansion. From the looks of it, the   
room use to be Millard's personal library, maybe office; but since   
the eldest Peacecraft has long since moved from this particular   
estate, dust covered most of the objects in the room. Relena would   
have a fit if she saw all the dust.//  
  
//Heero trailed his hands along the edge of the carved oak beside   
him, wiping off dust as he did so. With a slight smile, he sketched   
his face in the fine patina, admiring the portrait. Next, he drew the   
outline of Relena's profile. Once finished, he started to wipe the   
table clean, but decided against it.//  
  
//Let the housekeeper deal with my art, he thought, standing and   
popping his back. Relena hated it when he popped various joints, so   
he only rarely got to do so. It was a guilty pleasure, standing there   
in the long forsaken library as he filled the room with sounds of   
abused bones cracking. Duo would be proud.//  
  
//Duo? Where did that braided idiot get off popping into his thoughts   
like that? Baka.//  
  
//Heero crossed back over the shelves and selected a different   
dictionary, a newer one. The black text flew by as he flipped back   
between the listings.//  
  
//Proposal: an offer of marriage//  
  
//Engagement: a hostile meeting of opposing military forces in the   
course of a war//  
  
//Heero stared at it for a moment, shocked, before realizing there   
was another meaning listed.//  
  
//Engagement (2): a mutual promise to marry: betrothal//  
  
//Betrothal: the act of betrothing//  
  
//"Omae o korosu, Webster-san..."//  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"To be your lawfully wedded wife..."  
  
Heero stared at the pastor with the blank stare he usually reserved   
for solicitor's. Eventually the actual question would be posed, he   
would answer as was expected, and then he and Relena could run off   
and live their happily ever after.  
  
Because Relena had already said her "I do."  
  
"For richer or for poorer..."  
  
Richer, always for richer, because Relena Peacecraft wouldn't have it   
any other way. The poorer aspect wouldn't even factor.  
  
"In sickness and in health..."  
  
Preferably health. Heero dimly wondered who decided to add all these   
conditions into the marriage vows. If Heero ever wrote a marriage   
ceremony it would consist of the pastor looking to the man and   
raising an eyebrow. The man would nod slightly and go, "Hn."  
  
Then, the pastor would turn to the woman and nod and say, "Yes?"  
  
The woman would nod back and reply, "Of course."  
  
"Wonderful. Here are some rings, go ahead and put those on. Perfect,   
I now pronounce you a man to whom a woman is married and a married   
woman. Kiss."  
  
Then the man and woman would kiss and everyone would throw confetti   
and that would be that. Simple, elegant, short. But, since women   
planned weddings, they ended up being complex little bastards.   
  
"As long as you both shall live?"  
  
Already?  
  
I do.  
  
He was supposed to say it.  
  
Now.  
  
Open mouth. Produce vocal sounds.  
  
Say. I. Do  
  
n't.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo raced up the steps, nearly tripping over his own feet in his   
haste. He shoved open the church doors, immediately slowing to a   
walk, since it was improper to run in a church.   
  
He walked past the table adorned with flowers and white creme ribbons   
that held the guest register and through the open doors into the   
sanctuary. A few of the guests sitting in the back turned to look at   
him, curiosity lighting across their faces.  
  
He didn't recognize them, and they likewise didn't understand the   
importance of this braided man standing there in the doorway. Duo   
walked down the carpet until he could clearly see the alter.  
  
Quatre shifted slightly, his eyes catching movement in the back. What   
started as a simple glance turned into a full out stare. He nudged   
Trowa and Wufei to either side of him and nodded slightly towards Duo.  
  
"As long as you both shall live?"  
  
Duo's eyes widened, he had just barely made it!  
  
Then, say something.  
  
He took another step forward, "Heero!"  
  
Relena turned her head before Heero, her eyes narrowing as she saw   
the interloper standing there at her wedding. She took Heero's hand   
firmly in her own as her groom turned his head as well.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
Relena tugged slightly on his hand, whispering, "Heero!"  
  
A ripple ran through the crowd, half of them turning to stare at Duo,   
but he ignored them all. "Heero," he implored, not sure of what else   
to say.  
  
"Duo?" Heero repeated, not quite sure if this was happening.  
  
"Heero," Relena hissed, trying to pull him around to face the alter.  
  
Cobalt eyes flicked back and forth between the two. Relena stared in   
horror at the confusion floating across Heero's face. "I..."  
  
Relena nodded encouragingly, "Say it, Heero."  
  
"I..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know! Cliffhangers... *hides from everyone* School   
starts on the fifteenth, so sadly my time with a computer will   
drastically decrease from twelve hours to two. Waaaahh.... Don't   
worry, I'm insane and antisocial and writing is my life, so expect   
some sort of progress from me. I WILL finish this 'fic before school   
starts even if it kills me! Only one chapter left! Aren't you excited?  
Do you want to throw rocks at me for all these horrible cliffhangers?   
*hides*  
  
Definitions taken from Dictionary.com, all hail copy and paste! All   
hail. copy and paste!  
Many, many thanks to BA (and BA1) for helping me find the right words.   
Baka - idiot  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


	8. Or Forever Hold Your Peace

LSE // 8-14-02  
(Wedding Vows - Chapter Eight: Or Forever Hold Your Peace)  
rated: PG13 - adult language  
shounen-ai/AU  
  
  
Or Forever Hold Your Peace  
  
  
  
  
Heero looked between identically pleading sets of eyes, purple and   
blue. At his side, Relena's hand tightly held his own, but in his   
heart... He looked to Duo, who stood there, risking everything to   
have one more chance with Heero.   
  
"I'm sorry," Heero whispered.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
//Candle light reflected in Relena's eyes as she looked across the   
table at Heero. She took one of his hands in her own and smiled,   
"Isn't this romantic?"//  
  
//Heero shrugged and reached into his jacket, pulling free a small   
jewelry box. Relena gasped as he opened it to reveal a modest diamond   
ring. "Oh, Heero!" she gushed, taking the ring from its box, "Yes!   
Oh, of course, yes!"//  
  
//"What?"//  
  
//Relena beamed as she admired the way the diamond glinted in the   
candle light. "Yes, I'll marry you. Oh, Heero, how romantic!   
Proposing on our six month anniversary."//  
  
//Relena didn't see the panic in Heero's eyes at her words. Heero   
stared at her for a moment, unable to believe what had just occurred.   
He'd strangle Dorothy next time he saw her. Get her a ring, Dorothy   
said, a diamond ring.//  
  
//The perfect anniversary gift.//  
  
//"Heero," Relena sighed happily, looking up to meet his eyes. He   
quickly schooled his features into a blank look, hiding his doubts.//  
  
//"I'm glad you like it, Relena."//  
  
"I can't."  
  
Heero looked once more to Duo before turning and facing the alter.   
Relena, at first shocked by her groom's words, quickly regained   
composure once she realized they weren't directed at her. Duo looked   
stunned, as did most of the guests who had heard the exchange.  
  
The pastor looked confused, but Heero ignored him and nodded to   
Relena.   
  
Relena looked at Heero's face for a moment, then glanced back to see   
the heart break written across Duo's. Something wasn't right here.   
She was marrying Heero, and he had just refused Duo for her. Why   
wasn't she happy?   
  
Beside her, Heero said, "I do."  
  
"Do you have the rings?"  
  
//Relena beamed and proudly held out her hand to Dorothy, "See? It's   
kinda small, but it's the thought that counts, right?"//  
  
//Her friend's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sparkling   
diamond on the young woman's ring finger. "He asked you to marry   
him?" Dorothy asked, quite confused but pleased for her friend.//  
  
//"Last night, at our anniversary dinner."//  
  
//"Heero asked me what I thought you wanted... Wow, I never thought...  
" Dorothy shrugged and gave Relena a hug, "Congratulations!"//  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed..."  
  
Relena looked up into Heero's eyes and saw the anguish laying behind   
a wall of duty. From the corner of her eye, she could see Duo   
hovering by the doors for a moment before slowly walking out.   
  
Then he was gone, the only rival to Heero's affection.  
  
//Humming slightly to herself, Relena walked down the hallway towards   
Heero's room. She balanced the tray carefully in her hands and leaned   
against the door, but stopped when she heard voices within the room.//  
  
//"Duo... Don't do this. Whatever is in the apartment you can have."//  
  
//"No, Duo, I really don't need a microwave. Yes, even though I   
bought it... Well, it's your now. Duo. Duo!"//  
  
//Relena frowned. Duo... Heero's old roommate?//  
  
//"No... Duo, stop it. Don't say that! Duo..."//  
  
//Curiosity overwhelmed her and Relena set the tray down in the hall,   
abandoning her task for the sake of eavesdropping. She hurried to her   
room and went over to the phone, looking down at it for a moment   
before gently taking it off the hook.//  
  
//"Heero, please, at least just come get your clothes?"//  
  
//"Maybe."//  
  
//"It's not like I'm the fucking plague, Heero! Can't you even see me   
for just a few minutes?"//  
  
//"It's over, Duo. Don't try to make something out of nothing."//  
  
//"Can you honestly tell me you feel nothing? Dammit, Heero, just   
last week you told me you loved me!"//  
  
//Relena nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Love...?//  
  
//"That was last week."//  
  
//"Heero!"//  
  
//"I'm sorry, Duo."//  
  
//"Fuck you." Click.//  
  
//Relena stared at the phone in amazement until she heard Heero hang   
up. She carefully set the receiver down into its cradle and stared at   
it for a moment longer. Heero... She'd heard in his voice the truth   
of his... No.//   
  
//Heero was hers.//  
  
Dorothy handed Relena the thick gold band that was Heero's wedding   
ring. The pastor was addressing her with words she was supposed to   
repeat. Empty words that would only have meaning for her, because   
Heero didn't love her. Heero had never loved her.  
  
Her marriage would be a lie, a complete lie. A sham.  
  
"I want to change my answer," Relena said softly, looking down at the   
circle of gold in her hand.  
  
She heard gasps, but she ignored them. She looked up into Heero's   
eyes and smiled slightly, "I don't."  
  
"Re...Relena?" Heero gaped at her.  
  
Relena nodded, looking meaningfully towards the doors. She sighed,   
laying a hand on Heero's cheek. "Go," she urged.  
  
Heero hugged her tightly, whispering, "Thank you," ever so softly in   
her ear. Relena nodded slightly, the pain her words caused to heart   
softened under the weight of Heero's joy.   
  
She watched with heavy eyes as her groom all but ran from the church.   
"Good luck," she whispered, even if it was just to herself. The   
wedding party looked to each other in amazement, no one really sure   
of what had just happened.   
  
The bride herself wasn't even sure.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo didn't pay attention to where he was going, he just tried to put   
as much distance between himself and the church as possible. Fuck.   
He'd never been that mortified in his entire life.  
  
Heero...  
  
Duo stopped walking and stood there, feeling the wind brush through   
his bangs. Too late, he had been too late after all.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
He turned towards the caller, thinking it sounded a lot like Heero...   
His eyes widened as he saw it was, indeed, Heero. Either that or he   
was hallucinating. Heero ran up to him, stopping an arms length away   
and look slightly embarrassed. Duo looked down as the man's hand,   
searching for the wedding ring he knew he'd find there.  
  
To his surprise, Heero took a step forward and lifted the hand in   
question, showing off the lack of any adornments.  
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow, searching the face before him for any sort of   
clues, "You're here."  
  
Heero nodded once, "Yes."  
  
As much as he wanted to throw himself into Heero's arms, Duo guarded   
his heart from feeling anything besides outrage. "Your bride's   
waiting for you, Heero."  
  
He shook his head, taking another step forward and gathering Duo's   
hand in his own. Heero looked down at them for a moment. "I'm here,"   
he said at last, looking up to meet Duo's amethyst eyes.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
Lips met and Duo's word were cut off by the kiss. What started simply  
lengthened and deepened as Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.   
When they at last pulled apart enough for words once more, he   
whispered, "You're here."  
  
"You may kiss the groom," Heero replied with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*End*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes: I said I'd finish this before I went to school. And I   
did, dammit. I finished this story.... HA! *points and laughs at her   
muses, who look at her with blank-Heero stares, except for Bit-muse,   
who humps her leg* O_O   
Thanks to everyone who sent me all that feedback, WOW! ^_^ I'm sure   
chapter seven's insane cliffhanger had something to do with it. I   
loved getting death threats! XD   
I'm rather pleased with this story, because it has such a sappy   
ending... Hehe! School starts tomorrow... *sigh* Summer was fun while   
it lasted, lots of good nighttime hours for writing. Night is good.  
Look! *points to muses and laughs* HAHAHAHAHA!!! )_)  
I'm wearing Pink Pajamas. Do you know the Pink Pajamas song? *sings*  
  
// - marks a flashback sequence  
Feedback/reviews are very much appreciated! More chapters soon.  
copyright 2002 - Gundam Wing and characters copyright other people.  
LSE - "Violet" (ManzokuBiscuit@aol.com)  
Email me to join my Update ML (be alerted when I add new stories)  
www.geocities.com/manzokubiscuit/index.html 


End file.
